Globe has been around for more than five centuries but has not changed much, except the boundaries between nations. The level of engagement, information and interactivity that a traditional globe of nineteenth or twentieth century provides is not enough today to engage kids and learn from. Globe has a lot of information printed on its outer shell. Kids have to recognize and memories the oceans, continents, countries within each continent. Even if the kids recognize the countries or their names, they always have to manually turn the globe and find a particular country. This makes it difficult for the kids to learn. Major problem is that the interactive learning environment is missing in the current situation.
Therefore, in light of the discussion above, there is need for a globe, and a method and a system for enabling augmented reality interactions with the globe.
Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such background art is prior art nor that such background art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.